Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a coupling device for connecting an optical waveguide to the associated optical waveguide connection.
Description of Related Art
A coupling device couples the light generated by a laser light source into an optical waveguide for further use. The optical waveguide may be a part of a catheter or a medical product, for example, intended to introduce the laser light into the body of a human being or an animal for therapeutic or diagnostic purposes. As an alternative, the optical waveguide could also be used in material processing or for information transmission in the field of telecommunications and information technology. Especially when used as a catheter in medical technology, there is a substantial risk of an overheating of the optical waveguide. With a defective or soiled optical waveguide, the laser radiation is absorbed in the cladding surrounding the optical waveguide fibers and/or at the breaking point of the core. Thereby, the fiber is heated. This heating can cause the fiber material to melt or even evaporate. Specifically as a result of fiber breakage, the increased laser light absorption, e.g. in the case of a cardiac catheter surrounded by liquid, can lead to the formation of plasma with temperatures up to 1,000° C. Especially with cardiac catheters patients run a 50% risk of death due to the plasma formed in the event of overheating. Overheating of optical waveguides can be a typical consequence of a break of light guiding fibers.